The present invention relates to a broadcast program reserve-recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a broadcast program reserve-recording apparatus using a remote transceiver, which can set a reserve-recording of a broadcast program without turning power of a television on by using the remote transceiver having a display.
A reserve-recording function executed by using a video cassette recorder (VCR) causes inconvenience to a user to manipulate keys a number of times in order to set channels, date, start time and end time of a desired program. Thus, each broadcast station transmits a broadcast signal, together with information on program title and broadcast time to be broadcasted, that is, VPS data in case of an European broadcast system or a KBPS data in case of a Korean broadcast system, using a data format specified between each broadcast stations, so that the user can view broadcast programs more conveniently. The VCR receives broadcast program information of the VPS data or KBPS data transmitted from each broadcast station, stores the received information in a memory, displays the broadcast program information stored in the memory on a TV (television) screen, and makes a user select a desired broadcast program. The VCR changes a channel automatically according to the information on the broadcast program selected by the user, that is, a broadcast start time defined in the VPS data or KBPS data, thereby allowing a desired broadcast program to be reserve-recorded.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the specifically recited broadcast program reserve-recording apparatus using a remote transceiver of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,267 to Hashimoto, entitled Device For Combining VCR And TV, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,214 to Levine, entitled System For Unattended Recording Of Video Programs By Remote Control Code Transmitter Module Which Receives User Selections From A Personal Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,254 to Kutaragi, entitled Apparatus For Controlling CD Audio Player To Playback CD-ROM, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,829 to Yang, entitled Automatically Reserve-Recording And Reserve-Playing Back A Broadcasted Program, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,357 to Hallenbeck, entitled Method And Apparatus For Controlling A Television Program Recording Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,102 to Hashimoto, entitled Display Device For Videocassette Recorder Recording Reservations, U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,603 to Nagataet al., entitled Remote Control Apparatus For Recording/Playback Equipment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,414 to Lett et al., entitled Auxiliary Device Control For A Subscriber Terminal, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,456 to Ishiguchi et al., entitled VCR Operating Apparatus Having Multi-Function Keypad Enabling.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a broadcast program reserve-recording apparatus using a remote transceiver, which can reserve-record a broadcast program having a remote transceiver having a display without turning a TV or VCR fully on.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a broadcast program reserve-recording apparatus, including: a main body for receiving and storing broadcast program information contained in a broadcast signal transmitted from each of a plurality of broadcast stations, transmitting the stored broadcast program information according to a received reserve recording key signal, receiving reserve-recording information, and setting reserve-recording; and a remote transceiver having a display, for displaying the broadcast program information received from the main body on the display, in correspondence with the reserve-recording key signal transmitted to the main body, and transmitting reserve-recording information, selected from among the displayed broadcast program information, to the main body.